The Rest of Your Life
by lolabug
Summary: On a Vampire Hunt in Eastern Washington, Dean meets a girl. Rated M for possible future lemons and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own Supernatural. Review if you've got the time. Love Until Later, Lolabug**

The only light the Winchester brothers had to see by came from the glow of the full moon. As the light filtered through the branches of the trees under which they had parked the impala, Sam and Dean watched a large red barn in the distance. They had come to eastern Washington a few days before after Sam had found a couple of news articles about bodies being found drained of blood in a college town. It hadn't taken them long to find a vamp that they had tracked back to the barn, where there were a few others. The nest was small, but any dead college kids was too many. Sammy inhaled sharply as a pair of headlights cut through the evening. The vehicle stopped near the massive barn doors, and the driver exited. "Dean, he's got a girl." Sam spoke. The driver stalked to the passenger side and took a fistful of hair in his hand and drug a woman out of the car. She had a black eye, and a bloody lip, and fought tooth and nail as the vampire dragged her to the door, which opened just enough to allow the vampire and the girl inside before closing. Sam and Dean immediately lept from the impala, machetes in hand. They crossed the small field between the impala and the barn doors, silent. Once they reached the barn doors, the two of them pressed their back against the rough wood for a moment before storming the barn. Once the doors were open, they found the brunette with a machete in hand, battling vampires as they ran at her. She sliced heads off as the brothers quickly shook their confusion off and joined the battle. When they were sure that they had eradicated the whole nest, Dean grabbed her, the silver of the blade biting into her neck. Sam pulled holy water from the flask in his pocket, and splashed her in the face. Both tests had no effect.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"Move the silver from my neck and I'll tell you." She responded.

"Nah, I think I'll hold off."

She sighed. "My name is Lucy Sands, and judging by the asinine antics and the cool car, the two of you are Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Sands? As in Josie Sands?" Sam asked, Deans grip tightening at the name of Abaddon's vessel.

"Yes, she was my grandmother. Josie, not the evil bitch wearing her meat."

"But how? According to the Men of Letters files, Josie had no family."

"Well I'd love to explain it Sam, but I don't want to get my throat cut in the process."

"Let her go, Dean."

"What?"

"She's human." Sam insisted. Dean moved the blade and shoved her away, causing her to stumble. Sam caught her before she fell and placed her upright.

"Before Josie joined the Men of Letters, she got married, and had a baby." Sams eyes widened at the start of her story. "He joined first, before women were allowed and rose through the ranks. By the time she got to join, he was an upper level man of letters, and they had had a son, who was my father. Josies husband was one of the men Abaddon killed on the night of the initiation. The baby was with my great grandparents that night. When Josie and her husband never came home, they reported them missing and raised their grandson. When they finally figured out what happened, they got into the life. Dad was raised to be a hunter, and I he raised me in the life too."

"Where are your parents now?" Sam asked.

"I never knew my mother. Dad always said she couldn't handle being a hunters wife or having a kid in the life, so once she had me, she left. Dad died a couple months ago on a Wendigo hunt."

"So you're alone?" Sam asked, the sadness evident in his features.

"It's not so bad. I run into other hunters sometimes."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Dean asked.

"I'm at the Coug Inn tonight."

"And after that?"

"I'll catch another case. Drive around."

"You can come home with us." Dean declared.

"Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. A girl like you shouldn't be alone."

"A girl who just offered herself up as vampire bait, and managed to get the upper hand and start slaughtering them before you even arrived?"

"You know what I mean. Come on." Dean grumbled. The three of them walked back to the car, Lucy talking nearly the whole way.

"So, is it true?" she asked as the three of them climbed inside.

"Is what true?" Dean answered.

"Did you two kill Azazel, start the apocalypse, get addicted to drinking demon blood, put Lucifer back in the cage, make it out of Purgatory, lose your soul, get your soul back, almost slam the gates of hell shut, drop the angels from heaven, and take on the mark of Cain?"

"I mean, that was mostly Sammy, but yeah. That was all us."

"How did you know about all of that?" Sam asked.

"You two haven't seen another hunter in a while have you?"

"Not really." Sammy answered.

"You two are legends. Some of us hate you, and others want your autograph."

"Where do you fall on that issue?" Dean asked, meeting Lucys big blue eyes in the rearview mirror, her gaze steady as it met his.

"Anyone who fails spectacularly and is willing to go as far as you two have to fix it is alright in my book." The corner of Deans mouth pulled up into a grin. He thought he saw a smile on her face as well as he turned his eyes back to the road. The three of them arrived at the Coug Inn and Lucy directed them to her room where they parked and allowed her to exit.

"Guess I'll see you boys in the morning." She spoke, exiting the car.

"Well I guess we know what you're up to this evening." Sam joked as the door to her room clicked closed.

"What? No."

"Dude, she likes you." The boys parked next to their room, which was only a few doors down from Lucys. As the evening progressed, Dean couldn't get Sams words out of his head. Before he could stop himself, he was outside of her door, knocking. After a beat, she answered, hair piled atop her head, pajamas too big, glasses on.

"Hey." She spoke, grinning.

"Hey." He answered. She stepped away from the door, allowing him access. He entered, closing it behind him.

"What brings you over?" she asked.

"Oh, just checking up on you."

"Well, frankly, that's just a bit insulting." She answered, the snark dripping from her voice.

"How do I know if you can protect yourself? I don't know a damn thing about you." He stumbled over his words. Normally, he was much better at this, but there was something about her that made him nervous. She crossed the room to her mini fridge, opening the door and pulling out a bottle of Jack.

"You wanna get to know me?" she asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

Dean took the bottle from her, grabbing two paper cups from the top of the fridge, and pouring two cupfulls.

"Answer a question, take a drink. I'm just dying to get in that pretty little head of yours." She offered.

"You first then."

"What was it like being raised by John Winchester?"

"Straight for the jugular then? No what's your favorite color?"

"I prefer to get down to things."

Dean took a drink before responding. "He loved us, but he loved hunting more." Dean poured some more whiskey in his cup. "You got a boyfriend?"

"Nope." Lucy took a drink. They continued like that for a few hours, Lucy getting drunker, while Dean just barely got buzzed. They ended up sat on her bed, side by side. Soon, they had gotten through all of the bottles in the mini bar, Lucy snorting as Dean mentioned the tab.

"I've never owned a credit card with my real name on it." She laughed.

"Me neither." He laughed with her. Soon she got sleepy, and curled into Dean on the bed.

"You know, you're pretty cute." Dean spoke.

"When I'm drunk?"

"No. All the time." Lucy turned to him, eyes wide. Dean leaned forward pressing a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back, and his hands moved to her hips, his fingers just brushing the skin above her waistband. Her hands tangled in his hair, urging him to keep going. Dean stopped, pulling away before he couldn't stop himself.

"I should go." He spoke.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're really cute, and really drunk, and when I do eventually rock your world, I want you to remember every vivid detail."

"Rock my world, that's cute." She spoke, following him to the door.

"I know I am." He grinned. "Goodnight Lucille Sands."

"Goodnight Dean Winchester." She smiled, closing the door behind him. Dean walked back to his room, arriving to find all of the lights off and Sammy asleep. He toed off his shoes, and fell into bed, restless because of the memory of her lips pressed against his own.

The next morning, Lucy was startled by a knock on the door as she finished packing. She crossed the room and answering the door to find Dean with a large cup of coffee. She was transported back to last night, and the memory of telling her about a dog she had growing up, and him telling her that she was cute, and them kidding and the taste of whiskey on his breath and she was hot all over.

"Lucy?" Dean asked, interrupting her memory.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." She moved aside. He stepped in, taking a seat on the end of her bed.

"How much of last night do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember telling you about Pudge, you told me about peeing your pants at a Gas N' Sip, and then you gave me the best kiss of my life."

"I was hoping you were too drunk to remember that part. If you wanted to pretend that you were, I understand."

"I don't wanna forget."

"Does that mean you wouldn't mind kissing me again?" he asked, standing, and grasping her hips with those large hands of his, pulling her toward him and pressing their foreheads together.

"If we do that, kissing you might become one of my favorite activities." She answered.

He closed the distance between them, kissing her. Soon she was breathless and he pulled away.

"We should hit the road." He grabbed her bag, and they left the room. As they drove, Sam and Dean fell into an easy banter. Lucy watched and listened as the pine trees of eastern Washington bled into the wide flat plains of Wyoming. The boys fell into an easy banter, and she loved it so much her heart began to ache. She could get used to this, she realized. When they had driven long enough that her muscles began to ache, they stopped to eat. Dean pulled into the parking lot of a Dennys and the three of them went inside. Dean slid into the booth next to Lucy. Once they had unfolded their menus and Sam turned his attention to his phone, Dean reached beneath the table, his fingers lacing through hers.

"So get this," Sam shattered the quiet. "3 men in Colorado, all part of a search party for a fourth go missing. No blood, no bodies, no trace."

"Could be an accident, or some kind of kidnapping?" Dean suggested.

"Or a Rougaroux, maybe a Wendigo." Lucy offered.

"Worth checking out." The three of them made a plan and ate their food. What they didn't know, as they headed back into the wilds of Colorado, was that that would be the first of many cases they had together. The three of them caught cases when they were able, and searched for Metatron and Abaddon in any spare time they had. Lucy and Dean grew closer. Dean soon learned that she was an amazing hunter, and great at picking out a liar. She figured out that he was much more kind than he let the world know. Soon the two of them were falling for each other. Neither of them knew how to build a relationship in the life, but they dove in anyway. It was a sweet, new love, and both of them were too scared shitless to say the words out loud to each other, but anyone who spent any time with them could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

One morning as he and Lucy laid in bed, Dean got a call from Cas. Lucy slid out from under the covers and grabbed her duffel bag, stuffing clothes into it. Dean hung up after a short conversation.

"Ready?" she spoke. After Deans bag was full, the two of them walked out to the library to find Sam already pack and ready to go. The three of them climbed into the impala and took off. They soon arrived at an abandoned warehouse. They got out, Dean leading them to a door. Dean knocked and an angel answered.

"The commander will see you now." He spoke. Dean and Sam looked at each other puzzled. They were led through the angel headquarters, where they were all hard at work searching for Metatron. Soon they were led to the open door of an office where Castiel stood, watching over the rest of the angels.

"Sir?" the angel who had led them through the building broke Cas' concentration. The angel whom Lucy had heard so much about turned, and a grin broke out on his face. He and Dean and then he and Sam embraced as if they were all long-lost brothers.

"Cas, this is.." Dean began before Cas interrupted.

"Lucy. Pleasure."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You were the answer to some of Deans first prayers."

"Aww." Lucy looked to Dean and grinned. Dean smiled back at her for a second before glancing back to Cas.

"So, Commander?" he asked.

"Not my idea," Cas responded. "They needed a leader and they insisted it be me." They launched into conversation about the angel war.

"It brings me to why you're here. We have an angel from Metatrons inner circle and we need answers." Cas' spoke.

"So you want us to be your goons?" Dean asked

"I understand if you don't want to do it." Cas' eyes moved to the Mark for a second before returning to Deans face. Sam and Lucy glanced at each other worried.

"Who says I don't wanna do it?" Dean answered.

"Lucy, wanna help me get some stuff from the car?" Sam asked.

"Of course." She followed him out of the room.

"We're losing him." Sam spoke, once the two of them were out of ear shot.

"Not completely. Not yet. But we have to get that mark off the second Abaddon is dead."

"I'm worried about him."

Lucy embraced him for a moment. "It's Dean. He'll be alright." They brought the weapons Dean had packed inside, meeting him inside the cell of the angel they had captured. Dean turned to Lucy.

"I don't want you to watch this." He spoke.

"Kiss my ass." She responded, leaning against the door jamb. Dean gave her his usual over protective look, but didn't argue. Dean started in on the angel, the thirst for violence on his face. But Sam decided to take a different route. He began hurting the angels pride, talking about how he wouldn't have any real knowledge because of his lack of importance to the soldiers on Metatrons side. Soon enough he gave Sam and Dean all the information they were looking for. The three of them left the room once they had enough information to give Castiel.

"That wasn't so bad." Lucy spoke. Dean turned to her, pulling her to the side of the hallway as Sam continued on.

"It can get a lot worse." He answered, serious.

"I bet." Her tone became serious as well.

"Does that scare you?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not afraid of much."

"Well that's not fair. You scare the hell out of me, Lucy."

"Why?"

"You make me feel things I've never felt before. I want to protect you more than I've ever wanted to protect anyone, but I know you don't need it. You make me feel like I'm not a complete piece of garbage. I'm the most at peace when I'm around you. In the morning when you first wake up and your hair is all messy and you come into the kitchen and take that first drink of your first cup of coffee and you smile that cute little smile, it's all I can do not to drop to my knees right there. Hell, sometimes, you make me feel like I might actually be worth saving." Dean paused, sucking in a sharp breath, and meeting her gaze. "I love you, Lucy. It scares me." Her heart lept. She launched herself into his arms, holding him as tight as she could. "I love you too." She spoke, burying her head in his neck. He kissed the top of her head and held her, his breaths shuddering. She looked up at him, wiping the tears from his face.

Just then a sound erupted from the cell. Dean ripped the door open to find the angel dead in the chair where he was tied. Dean spun, racing down the hall, Lucy on his heel, Cas and Sam approached as well and the four of them began to speak.

"He was alive when we left him." Sam began.

"We were outside the door the whole time." Lucy added.

"None the less, my angels will not be happy about this." They agreed to let Dean, Sam and Lucy investigate. As the three of them began questioning angels, trying to find any possible traitors in the bunch, Dean got a phone call.

"Crowley." He spoke. He was on the phone for an instant, his conversation clipped.

"Let's move," Dean interrupted Lucys line of questioning. "He's got Abaddon." They pulled Sam from his conversation and piled into the car.

"So, where exactly is the blade?"

"Inside a dead man in Ohio."

"Lovely." Lucy spoke. They promptly began the journey to the cemetery. Once they arrived, the three of them set to work digging. Once they had pulled the casket from the ground growls emanated from behind the headstone.

"Hellhound! Run!" Sam shouted.

Lucy pointed in the direction of the growls. "No! Bad girl! Sit!" she shouted. The growls turned to whimpers. The boys stared at her, puzzled.

"What? I've got a thing for dogs." She grinned. Dean shrugged, opening the casket. Lucy watched as they cut open the body, Dean plunging his arm inside the dead man and pulling the blade out. Once Dean had wiped most of the dead man off his arm, and they had gotten back in the car, his phone rang again.

"Crowley." He answered. He hung up promptly and sped faster. When they arrived in Cleveland Dean finally spoke.

"We should give this place the once over."

"Okay. Why?" Sam asked.

"Crowley thought he saw some demons going into the basement."

"That's a lie. What do you know?" Lucy demanded.

"Abaddon might know Crowley is here." Lucy got out, sprinting inside the building. She made it to the elevator before either of the brothers could catch her, and rode it up to the penthouse. The floor was quiet. Lucy crossed it quickly, pushing open the main doors. Across the room, Crowley sat, hands bloody. Before she could even draw her gun, Lucy was against the wall, the back of her head throbbing, the air knocked out of her.

"Well," Abaddon grinned. "I was expecting one of those pretty boys, but I got a pretty girl instead." She ran a blood red nail down Lucys cheek. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy spoke.

"Nothing to be sorry for, honey. You haven't wronged the queen yet." Abaddon answered.

"I'm not speaking to you, you evil bitch. I'm talking to my grandmother."

Abaddon paused for a moment, cocking her head at Lucy. "This meatsuit had a kid?" Abaddon asked, horrified.

"She protected him from you. She wouldn't let you get to her memories of him." Lucy grinned, incredulous.

"Yeah, well it's too bad. It wouldn't be one more kill." With a flick of her wrist, Lucy felt the pressure in her whole body increase. Blood began to spill from her nose and eyes. She began to choke, her windpipe feeling as though it was getting tighter and tighter. Dean and Sam burst into the room. Suddenly the two of them were pinned against the wall. Dean pushed against the force holding him there, and found that himself winning, with the power of the first blade. He crossed the space between himself and Abaddon, her face slack with shock. He stabbed, and the knife slid through her sternum. An orange glow emanated from her and her screams filled the air, Lucy and Sam both fell to the floor. Dean stabbed and stabbed, the anger pumping through him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "Dean stop! You can stop! Dean she needs you!" Deans head snapped up, gazing at the spot where Lucy had been pinned to the wall. She lay in a heap on the floor, unmoving. Dean raced to her side and felt for a pulse. He found a faint one, and scooped her into his arms, racing for the car, with Sam close on his heels. Once they reached the car, Dean tossed Sam the keys. He placed Lucy in the car, her head in his lap. Sam raced to the hospital, Dean quietly smoothing the hair back from her face. Blood dripped from her eyes and the corner of her mouth onto his jeans. When they reached the hospital, Dean took her in his arms and carried her inside. Nurses spotted them and they pulled Lucy from Deans arms and started asking a dozen questions. He answered them, giving the doctors as much information as he was able.

"What is your relationship to the patient?" one of the nurses asked.

"She's my wife." He answered.

"And what is your name?"

"Dean Winchester. Her name is Lucy." The nurse wrote down the information.

"Have a seat in our waiting room, we'll let you know when we have any more information." Dean took a seat, placing his head in his hands.

"She'll be okay, De." Sam spoke, taking the chair next to him.

"Before we left Cas' I told her I loved her." The words spilled from Deans lips.

"You've never said that to any other girl."

"I know."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Mr. Winchester?" A doctor stepped into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Dean stood.

"Your wife is doing well. She has some broken ribs, and some internal bleeding that we had to surgically repair. She's doing well, and she's asking for you."

"Take me to her?" The doctor nodded and Dean and Sam followed him down the hall to Lucys room.

"Hey Babe." She spoke, her voice raspy.

"Hey," Dean approached her bed, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone's been wringing my guts out, but I'm better now that you're here." Dean pressed another kiss to her hand.

Sam coughed. "It's good to know you're okay, Luce." He spoke. "I'm gonna go find some coffee." He exited, leaving Lucy and Dean alone.

"You had me worried." Dean broke the silence. "I don't like how willing you were to put yourself in danger."

"I just wanted to see her. To see if there was any chance that my grandmother might have been in there."

"I don't care. You are too important." She grinned at him.

"I love you too." She answered. "You gonna get up here or what?" Dean climbed into the bed next to her, minding the IV sticking out of her arm. They laid there, her head on his chest, listening to the beep of the monitor, and inhaling the scent of antiseptic. Her breathing evened out and her eyes closed. A few months ago, Lucy had moved in to Deans room in the bunker. Since the two of them had began sleeping in the same bed, he had found himself getting more and more rest. He was used to waking up from nightmares of the things that he had seen and done. Every time he work, she'd wrap her arms around him, press kisses to his neck, and whisper to him until he fell back asleep. He pushed the hair back from her face and kissed her head. Soon, his own eyelids were heavy and he was sleeping too.


End file.
